The Story
by purplepagoda
Summary: This story is the one that has everything I could think of in it,the 1st chapter is boring but after that it's really good I promise. The twists will shock you. Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

This story has it all, the first chapter isn't the most interesting but it's just setting every thing up. The rest of the story is really good. I promise."

Dana Stowe arrives at RWHC she is first acknowledged by Dr. Andy Campbell.

"May I help you?"

"Um... yes could you tell me where Lana Hawkins is?"

"She's off today."

"Thank you, could you tell me where either one of the doctors for the clinic is?"

"Dr. Delgado is in the E.R., and I'm the other Dr."

Dana heads off to the E.R. where she is greeted by Dr. Kayla Thornton.

"May I help you?"

"Yes could you tell me where Dr. Delgado is?"

"You just missed her, she went back to the clinic. Is there an emergency?"

"No, thank you though."

Dana darts back down to the clinic. She sees Lu in her office. She heads into the office.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah sure Dana. Dana?!" Lu quickly looks up from a patient file.

"Come in sit down."

"Are you surprised to see me?"

"Yeah. So why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Nick."

"Dana he's not here."

"Today?"

"No anymore. He went to Manhattan General."

"Oh"

"So why are you looking for him?"

"Um... I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"So how long will you be in town?"

"I'm not sure."

"So do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure."

"I get off in a few minutes."

"Well I'll look around until you do."

"Ok. Uh...oh I wonder what I did, look I've got to go I'm being paged by Dr. Jackson."

Lu rushes to Bob's office.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing a Dr. called in and I was wondering if you could work a double shift tonight."

"I can't."

"Why?'

"I have dinner plans."

"With who?"

"A friend form out of town."

"Can't you go to dinner with them tomorrow?"

"I could if I knew they would be here that long."

"Who is it?"

Just then Dana sticks her head in.

"Hey Bob, Lu are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I have to stop at the E.R. first though."

"Ok."

Lu and Dana rush out before Bob can say anything, but he's to shocked to say anything anyway.

The E.R.

"Dana I want to introduce you to the new resident, Kayla Thornton."

"Nice to meet you Kayla."

"Nice to meet you to. Dr.?"

"Stowe."

"Your Dana Stowe?"

"Yeah."

All of a sudden Dana collapses.

"Get a gurney over here."

Once Kayla, and Lu get Dana stable Kayla starts questioning her.

"Are you or could you be pregnant?"

Dana swallows hard and says:

"Yes."

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"14 weeks."

"I'm going to admit you."

"For what?"

"Anemia."

As soon as Dana is situated Lu is paged by Dr. Jackson.

"What now Bob?"

"I heard Dana collapsed."

"Yeah we had her admitted but she'll be fine in a day or 2."

"So everything is ok?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile a restaurant Peter and Kayla are on a date.

"So Peter how long have you worked with Lu?"

"Along time."

"Really? You know we've barely even started to talk and we're both finished with dinner so do you want to go somewhere else to talk?"

"Sure why don't we go back to my place."

"Ok."

Peters Kayla and Peter drink a little and talk more. All of a sudden they lean in toward each other. They kiss. Peter heads into his room Kayla follows.

That night Lu's

"Hey Jonas, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you. So what do you want to do tonight?"

Lu kisses Jonas

"Why don't I show you?"

Lu pulls Jonas into her room.


	2. Changing Directions

This story has it all, the first chapter isn't the most interesting but it's just setting every thing up. The rest of the story is really good. I promise."

Dana Stowe arrives at RWHC she is first acknowledged by Dr. Andy Campbell.

"May I help you?"

"Um... yes could you tell me where Lana Hawkins is?"

"She's off today."

"Thank you, could you tell me where either one of the doctors for the clinic is?"

"Dr. Delgado is in the E.R., and I'm the other Dr."

Dana heads off to the E.R. where she is greeted by Dr. Kayla Thornton.

"May I help you?"

"Yes could you tell me where Dr. Delgado is?"

"You just missed her, she went back to the clinic. Is there an emergency?"

"No, thank you though."

Dana darts back down to the clinic. She sees Lu in her office. She heads into the office.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah sure Dana. Dana?!" Lu quickly looks up from a patient file.

"Come in sit down."

"Are you surprised to see me?"

"Yeah. So why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Nick."

"Dana he's not here."

"Today?"

"No anymore. He went to Manhattan General."

"Oh"

"So why are you looking for him?"

"Um... I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"So how long will you be in town?"

"I'm not sure."

"So do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure."

"I get off in a few minutes."

"Well I'll look around until you do."

"Ok. Uh...oh I wonder what I did, look I've got to go I'm being paged by Dr. Jackson."

Lu rushes to Bob's office.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing a Dr. called in and I was wondering if you could work a double shift tonight."

"I can't."

"Why?'

"I have dinner plans."

"With who?"

"A friend form out of town."

"Can't you go to dinner with them tomorrow?"

"I could if I knew they would be here that long."

"Who is it?"

Just then Dana sticks her head in.

"Hey Bob, Lu are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I have to stop at the E.R. first though."

"Ok."

Lu and Dana rush out before Bob can say anything, but he's to shocked to say anything anyway.

The E.R.

"Dana I want to introduce you to the new resident, Kayla Thornton."

"Nice to meet you Kayla."

"Nice to meet you to. Dr.?"

"Stowe."

"Your Dana Stowe?"

"Yeah."

All of a sudden Dana collapses.

"Get a gurney over here."

Once Kayla, and Lu get Dana stable Kayla starts questioning her.

"Are you or could you be pregnant?"

Dana swallows hard and says:

"Yes."

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"14 weeks."

"I'm going to admit you."

"For what?"

"Anemia."

As soon as Dana is situated Lu is paged by Dr. Jackson.

"What now Bob?"

"I heard Dana collapsed."

"Yeah we had her admitted but she'll be fine in a day or 2."

"So everything is ok?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile a restaurant Peter and Kayla are on a date.

"So Peter how long have you worked with Lu?"

"Along time."

"Really? You know we've barely even started to talk and we're both finished with dinner so do you want to go somewhere else to talk?"

"Sure why don't we go back to my place."

"Ok."

Peters Kayla and Peter drink a little and talk more. All of a sudden they lean in toward each other. They kiss. Peter heads into his room Kayla follows.

That night Lu's

"Hey Jonas, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you. So what do you want to do tonight?"

Lu kisses Jonas

"Why don't I show you?"

Lu pulls Jonas into her room.

The Next Morning: E.R.

"Who paged me?"

"I did."

"There was an accident on the corner of 17th and Chestnut."

"Why didn't you page Kayla?"

"I did she didn't respond."

"Ok."

"I need 2 units of B-."

Andy starts to get quiezy.

"Delgado will you take over?'

"Yeah."

As soon as Lu is finished she walks over to Andy to question her.

"Andy what's wrong I've never seen blood bother you."

"I know but for the past few days I can't stand blood."

"Maybe there's something wrong."

"Maybe."

"Anything weird been going on?"

"I've been kind of nauseous and tired but I think it's from lack of sleep."

Lu looks up from the paper she's signing.

"Andy if someone told you that what would be the first thing you asked them."

"Lu what your implying is impossible."

"Is it?"

"I..."

"How long ago were you at cape June?"

"A few weeks ago."

"So is it impossible?"

"I guess not."

"Come on lets go to my office."

"Ok."

Later that day

"So Dana are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"I have a kind of personal question, why are you looking for Nick?"

"I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"If you wanted to see how he was doing you could pick up a phone."

"I... Nick is ... my baby's father."

"Before I release you I want to do an ultrasound."

"Ok."

"Dana look at the screen what do you see?"

"My baby has 2 heads?"

"Dana you're having twins."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm serious."

"That means I'm going to have 3 kids in diapers."

"Well you can go home today."

"Good."

Lu's office

"Andy I got your blood test back."

"And?"

"You're pregnant."

"Ok well I have to get home."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow."


	3. Holy Crap

This story has it all, the first chapter isn't the most interesting but it's just setting every thing up. The rest of the story is really good. I promise."

Dana Stowe arrives at RWHC she is first acknowledged by Dr. Andy Campbell.

"May I help you?"

"Um... yes could you tell me where Lana Hawkins is?"

"She's off today."

"Thank you, could you tell me where either one of the doctors for the clinic is?"

"Dr. Delgado is in the E.R., and I'm the other Dr."

Dana heads off to the E.R. where she is greeted by Dr. Kayla Thornton.

"May I help you?"

"Yes could you tell me where Dr. Delgado is?"

"You just missed her, she went back to the clinic. Is there an emergency?"

"No, thank you though."

Dana darts back down to the clinic. She sees Lu in her office. She heads into the office.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah sure Dana. Dana?!" Lu quickly looks up from a patient file.

"Come in sit down."

"Are you surprised to see me?"

"Yeah. So why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Nick."

"Dana he's not here."

"Today?"

"No anymore. He went to Manhattan General."

"Oh"

"So why are you looking for him?"

"Um... I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"So how long will you be in town?"

"I'm not sure."

"So do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure."

"I get off in a few minutes."

"Well I'll look around until you do."

"Ok. Uh...oh I wonder what I did, look I've got to go I'm being paged by Dr. Jackson."

Lu rushes to Bob's office.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing a Dr. called in and I was wondering if you could work a double shift tonight."

"I can't."

"Why?'

"I have dinner plans."

"With who?"

"A friend form out of town."

"Can't you go to dinner with them tomorrow?"

"I could if I knew they would be here that long."

"Who is it?"

Just then Dana sticks her head in.

"Hey Bob, Lu are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I have to stop at the E.R. first though."

"Ok."

Lu and Dana rush out before Bob can say anything, but he's to shocked to say anything anyway.

The E.R.

"Dana I want to introduce you to the new resident, Kayla Thornton."

"Nice to meet you Kayla."

"Nice to meet you to. Dr.?"

"Stowe."

"Your Dana Stowe?"

"Yeah."

All of a sudden Dana collapses.

"Get a gurney over here."

Once Kayla, and Lu get Dana stable Kayla starts questioning her.

"Are you or could you be pregnant?"

Dana swallows hard and says:

"Yes."

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"14 weeks."

"I'm going to admit you."

"For what?"

"Anemia."

As soon as Dana is situated Lu is paged by Dr. Jackson.

"What now Bob?"

"I heard Dana collapsed."

"Yeah we had her admitted but she'll be fine in a day or 2."

"So everything is ok?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile a restaurant Peter and Kayla are on a date.

"So Peter how long have you worked with Lu?"

"Along time."

"Really? You know we've barely even started to talk and we're both finished with dinner so do you want to go somewhere else to talk?"

"Sure why don't we go back to my place."

"Ok."

Peters Kayla and Peter drink a little and talk more. All of a sudden they lean in toward each other. They kiss. Peter heads into his room Kayla follows.

That night Lu's

"Hey Jonas, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you. So what do you want to do tonight?"

Lu kisses Jonas

"Why don't I show you?"

Lu pulls Jonas into her room.

The Next Morning: E.R.

"Who paged me?"

"I did."

"There was an accident on the corner of 17th and Chestnut."

"Why didn't you page Kayla?"

"I did she didn't respond."

"Ok."

"I need 2 units of B-."

Andy starts to get quiezy.

"Delgado will you take over?'

"Yeah."

As soon as Lu is finished she walks over to Andy to question her.

"Andy what's wrong I've never seen blood bother you."

"I know but for the past few days I can't stand blood."

"Maybe there's something wrong."

"Maybe."

"Anything weird been going on?"

"I've been kind of nauseous and tired but I think it's from lack of sleep."

Lu looks up from the paper she's signing.

"Andy if someone told you that what would be the first thing you asked them."

"Lu what your implying is impossible."

"Is it?"

"I..."

"How long ago were you at cape June?"

"A few weeks ago."

"So is it impossible?"

"I guess not."

"Come on lets go to my office."

"Ok."

Later that day

"So Dana are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"I have a kind of personal question, why are you looking for Nick?"

"I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"If you wanted to see how he was doing you could pick up a phone."

"I... Nick is ... my baby's father."

"Before I release you I want to do an ultrasound."

"Ok."

"Dana look at the screen what do you see?"

"My baby has 2 heads?"

"Dana you're having twins."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm serious."

"That means I'm going to have 3 kids in diapers."

"Well you can go home today."

"Good."

Lu's office

"Andy I got your blood test back."

"And?"

"You're pregnant."

"Ok well I have to get home."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow."

4 weeks later the E.R.

Lu and Kayla are attending to patients.

"Mary your baby is just fine she just has the hiccups."

After Lu and Kayla are done in the E.R. they go upstairs for lunch.

"So how is everything with you and Peter going?"

"Fine."

"You make it sound like something's wrong."

"No."

Lu notices Kayla isn't eating anything.

"Kayla why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

"I can tell something's bugging you please just tell me what it is."

"There's not anything bothering me."

"Kayla we can play this game all day until you tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm pregnant." Kayla mutters under her breath.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great."

"No it's not I'm not ready to have a kid."

"Kayla everything will be fine."

"No it won't I ..."

Just then Peter walks by.

"Hi girls mind if I join you?"

"You know Peter normally I wouldn't but today I think it would be better if you sat somewhere else."

"Ok." Peter goes to another table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Kayla why do you aren't ready to have a kid?"

"Lot's of reasons."

"Like what?"

"I'm not married."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant."

"So, I still get it."

"Lu if my parents find out they'll kill me."

"Why?"

"Because they think you should be married, and I always told them I'd wait until I was married, but I screwed up and now I'm pregnant."

"Kayla you're not a kid you don't have to listen to your parents anymore."

"Lu my parents will kill me, if I'm not married."

"So get married."

"I don't want to get married."

"Kayla all your parents really want is for you to be happy, even though they think you screwed up, they're your parents and they'll forgive you."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am."

The next day:

"Hey kid glad to see you could finally make it."

"Lana I'm only 5 minutes late. I really have to get into chat room."

"It's cancelled today, not enough people showed up, meanwhile there is a waiting room full of pregnant women waiting on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone of your patients today is pregnant."

"Seriously?"

"All but 3."

"Huh... who's my first patient?"

"Kara McKenzie, she's in exam 1."

"Thanks Lana."

Lu rushes in to see her first patient.

"Hi Kara I'm Lu, so what seems to be the problem?"

"I... don't know exactly."

"Well what's going on to make you come to me?"

"I feel sick to my stomach all day and all night."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Like 2 weeks?"

"Have you been around anyone who's sick?"

"No."

"Kara how old are you?"

"15."

"Kara could you be pregnant?"

"I... uh... yeah I guess.'

"I'm going to give you a blood test, to tell me weather or not you're pregnant."

"Ok."

"Did you leave your phone # with Lana?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call you as soon as I get the blood test back."

"Ok. Thanks Lu."

"Bye."

Lu walks out of the exam room and over to Lana's desk."

"Lana who's next?"

"Whitney Parker."

"Ok, thanks."

Lu slowly walks towards exam 2 but runs towards the bathroom instead. Once she is done in the bathroom she quickly walks in to exam 2.

"Hi Whitney long time no see."

"Hi Lu."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm ... Uh...."  
"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"Whitney how old are you?"

"13."

"How long have you thought you were pregnant?"

"Like 5 months."

"Why didn't you come in sooner?"

"I don't know."

"Let me do an exam."

"Ok."

"This might hurt a little."

"Ow."

"Everything looks ok, but I want to ask you something.'

"What?"

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How sure?"

"100%."

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah"

"And it was positive?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'm going to do an ultrasound."

"Ok."

"Well the baby is fine, but you need to come in for regular check ups."

"Ok, can you tell what it is?"

"Yeah, do you want to know?"

"Yeah"

"It's a girl."

"Ok."

"Whitney have you told your grandma yet?"

"No."

"Please tell her."

"Ok I will."

"See you next month."

12p.m.: Lunch

"I'm tired."

"Me 2."

"Me 3."

"So Lu how many of your patients were pregnant?"

"19."

"Out of"

"20."

"Today in the E.R. there were so many nurses and doctors that were pregnant I lost count of how many there were."

"Really? Today I've had 18 patients so far and every single one of them was pregnant."

"So what you're saying is that just about every woman in Philly is pregnant?"

"Yep."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"100%?"

"Yeah... so Kayla have you told Peter yet?"

"Told him what?"

"That you're crazy, I mean come on Kayla the other thing?"

"Oh, no we broke up."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"So you didn't tell Peter?"

"Tell me what?"

"Uh..."

"That she is going to move."

"Whatever." Peter walks away.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lu runs to the bathroom as fast as she can Kayla and Andy follow her.

"Lu are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Maybe you should revise what you said earlier."

"About what?"

"The thing about every woman in Philly but you."

"Kayla come on get real."

"Lu, is possible though right?"

"I guess but I really don't think so."

"Lu you can be really stubborn."

"Yeah I know.'

"I mean everyone in Philly is having a kid."

"So that doesn't mean I am besides I have 1 kid raised I'm not going to decide to raise another one anytime soon."

"Whatever."

"We've got to get back to work."

The next morning Lu's apt.:

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lu says to herself while she's sitting in her bathroom staring at the clock.

"Well here goes nothing."

Lu looks down at a pregnancy test sitting on her bathroom counter.

"Crap, it's blue, and I'm late for work." Lu rushes out the door.

RWHC

"Hey Andy do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, why?" Lu follows Andy into her office.

"So what's up?"

"Could you do a blood test?"

"I could if I knew why I was doing it."

"I think... I'm..."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah that."

"I'll do a blood test."

"Thank you."


End file.
